


Autophobia

by jellijeans



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR ACT 5, also angst, but still, or uhhhhhhhhhhhhh technically it's in the opening cutscene, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellijeans/pseuds/jellijeans
Summary: or; the fear of being aloneAlm stares at his hands, still bloodied from the fight, and screams.





	Autophobia

Alm can immediately feel the blade turn stone-cold as he pushes it through Celica’s ribs, and for an eternity—an eternity packed into one singular, horrific,  _ unbearable _ moment—the only thing he can hear is himself and Celica both choking for breath, both unable to move, both...both dying, or at least he certainly feels like he is—he isn’t sure if he feels like he can’t breathe because Celica possibly stabbed him,or because he  _ undeniably _ stabbed her. He hears droplets of Celica’s blood splash to the ground and suddenly it becomes all too clear who is dying and who is not, and he lets go of Falchion before Celica’s body even gives way—her eyes shut and she collapses onto her knees, cold and delicate and unmoving, yet somehow with a look of peace on her face.

Alm stares at his hands, still bloodied from the fight, and  _ screams _ .

 

He grabs her and shakes her and tries so hard,  _ too _ hard to get her to wake up, to come back to life, to smile and tell her she’s okay like she always used to, but she doesn’t—he can feel her warmth fading with every passing second, and he cries her name over and over again and desperately forces everything he wanted to tell her after the war out of his mouth, pouring out word after word of how much he loved her, how they were supposed to go back after the war and live—live  _ wherever _ , just  _ be alive _ —and he would’ve proposed and they would’ve gotten married and they just could’ve lived together and could have been happy and everything they weren’t over the past two years, over the past  _ nine _ years, but she isn’t listening; she can’t listen. He wraps his arms around her and sobs—Falchion slices into his arm, but nothing, not even death, could be more painful than this.

He can’t be alone, he whispers. He’s already killed his father, his cousin—he has no one left. She can’t leave him—not now, not like this.

 

But it’s clear she’s not coming back; Alm holds her close and sobs, and asks himself if things really had to go like this.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is pretty short + i wasn't originally planning to post it, but i got so much love on the same stars that i figured i might as well! i hope you liked it!


End file.
